With the increasing demand for online shopping, items such as parcels are generally delivered to homes. The items generally cannot fit inside a mailbox, and so a courier usually delivers the items, and someone must sign for the items to receive the goods, which is inconvenient. Even if the size of a regular mailbox is modified to accommodate an item, the mailbox takes up a lot of space when there is no item inside.